I Love You
by coolmarauders
Summary: This is how couples told each other they loved each other, or how they got together. By Prongs Moony and Padfoot
1. HarryHermione

Love 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is VERY VERY fluffy one-shot! Also, it is written by all three of us (Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony) on Padfoot's computer.

HARRY

He couldn't get her out of his head. It was driving him crazy. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his best friend, but he couldn't help it. That beautiful newly-straightened brown hair. Those deep chocolate eyes looking into his soul.

HERMIONE

_I have to tell him. I can't keep it a secret much longer, everyone will find out. I hope Ron won't hate us. Well, maybe me. I don't even know if Harry likes me. I HOPE HE DOES! SO MUCH!_

BOTH

They met at The Three Broomsticks that night for some butterbeer.

"I miss Hogwarts," Hermione said. "I can't believe we're never going back." They had graduated a few weeks earlier and they were now of age so they could leave home.

"Me neither," Harry said. "I miss seeing you and Ron every day." _ESPECIALLY YOU!_ "Hermioneihavetotellyousomething," he said in a rush.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something," he mumbled.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson red. It was the color of Ron's hair. Everybody had thought that she liked Ron in school, but they were all wrong. She secretly loved Harry passionately. She didn't even tell Ginny, because she was afraid Ginny would tell Ron. Then Ron would tell Harry.

"Er- um- what is it Harry?"

"I don't know how to say this," he began.

"Um… just tell me so you can get it over with," Hermione told him.

"Okay then… I love you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked frightendly.

"I have loved you ever since we met. I couldn't tell you during school. It would leak out somehow, and this was a secret love."

"Do you mean as friends, or…" she let the sentence trail off.

"No, I love you as a lover. I love Ginny as a friend, I would devote myself to you for eternity," he declared passionately.

"Oh, Harry! I love you too! I was afraid to tell you, because I thought you would hate me. I love you so much!" Hermione said.

"What will Ron think?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we should tell him soon."

Then they stopped talking. A loving silence came over the table. They came closer, and closer. Soon they were close enough to kiss. Their lips met with a sigh from Hermione. _I have waited all my life for this,_ she thought.

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too."

A random stranger called out to them, "GET A ROOM!"

They broke apart, blushed embarrasdely. They walked out, holding hands.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: we wrote this FOR FUN ONLY! We do not mean it, but if you like it that's good too! Flames accepted. CANDY FOR REVIEWERS!


	2. LunaDraco

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AGAIN, THIS WAS FOR OUR OWN ENTERTAINMENT. We forgot for the first chapter to say that we don't own these characters. The couple this time is luna/Draco during Hogwarts

(DREAM)Draco Malfoy was walking down the hall when he saw her. Luna Lovegood, the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth. At least, to him, she was. Suddenly, Luna turned. A smile broke on her face as she saw Draco. She waved entergetically. Draco started to run towards her, but she was running too fast down the corridor. He finally caught up and….

(DREAM ENDS)

Draco woke up with a start. He felt something wet on his sheets touch his leg. _Damn, I got a wet dream because of Lovegood, but she's so pretty. WHAT DID I JUST THINK? I gotta get out of here. _

Draco got out of his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak that his dad had gotten for him and his bathrobe and ran out of the dorm room. He stepped out of the Common Room and began running down the corridor.

He didn't stop until he reached the 6th (a/n: we couldn't remember what floor this was on. Please tell us if you know. Extra candy and cookies for people who tell us.) floor that was opposite of the tapesty of Barnabas the Bamy.

He pressed against the wall thinking what he wanted. Suddenly a door popped up. He opened the door and stepped inside the room. Inside he found a large bathtub complete with bubbles of all different shapes, sizes and colors.

The door clicked shut behind him. He took off his robe that didn't have anything under it except his black boxers. He took off his boxers. Suddenly a dreamy voice from behind him said, "Excuse me you might want to put those back on." Draco jumped and blushed at seeing Luna who saw it butt naked. His legs turned to jelly. He jumped around trying to put his boxers back on.

Once he had gotten his boxers back on Luna said, "What are you doing in here?"

"What are _you _doing in here?" Draco asked rudely.

"I was here first in case you didn't notice," she responded defiantly.

"Fine, I'll leave then," he said as he turned toward the door. He found that it was locked. "Oh my god, the door is locked!"

"Here let me try," said Luna going over to the door and kicking it. Nothing happened.

"Goddammit! We'll be here all night!" Draco swore.

"Well are you sure that's a bad thing?" asked Luna her tone expressionless.

Draco blushed an interesting combination with his whitish blond hair and pale skin. It looked like he was wearing blush. Luna giggled.

"What are you laughing at? I could laugh at you for basically saying that you like me," said Draco indignantly.

"What makes you so sure I do like you?" she asked confusedly.

Suddenly Draco realized how close he was to her. He gazed into her eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes closed in anticipation. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other as they moved closer to each other.

They came apart for air and Draco declared, "I really like you Luna."

"I like you too Draco," said Luna dazedly.

They continued kissing until dawn came and the door unlocked. _It was almost like fate how the door closed. I wonder if it's like the Sorting Hat?_


	3. BellaVoldemort

Author's Note: We do not own the characters. This story was done as a group effort on Padfoot's computer and Prongs and Moony's computer. We did this for FUN!

Voldemort/Bellatrix

BELLATRIX

I cannot wait for tonight. I have longed to work for the Dark Lord. I will serve him with all of my undying love.

VOLDEMORT

We are getting new recruits tonight. One of them, Bellatrix Black, has shown great potential for the Dark Arts. Being a Black, how can she not? Her sister, Narcissa, will also be joining us. The both of them together could cause great damage.

Bella… I love that name.

THAT NIGHT

Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, along with several others, were waiting in the old Riddle Manor. Bellatrix wore a black pair of pants and a black long-sleeved shirt, her long jet-black hair bound by a silver ribbon. Narcissa wore a similar number, save that a black ribbon bound her blonde hair. All of them stood with their eyes lowered in submission.

"Welcome to my humble home," said a cold voice. The recruits raised their eyes to look up at their Lord and Master, Voldemort. Bellatrix smiled.

"I am Lord Voldemort," said the man. His black eyes were piercing, and his long black hair (which he held back with a white ribbon) looked soft to the touch. His face was pale, with full red lips. _He's an angel,_ thought Bellatrix. "As you may now, I am seeking followers to help me in my quest to destroy the Light side. I ask you, my new recruits, to join me."

He reached down beside him to pick up a scroll that had the names of the recruits on it. He unfurled it, and said, "When I call your name, please come forward. Rodolphus Lestrange." Rodolphus, a tall thin man with short red hair stepped forward. "Rodolphus, please follow Lucius Malfoy over there. He will be taking care of you tonight." When called, Lucius stepped forward and beckoned Rodolphus with his finger. They went into one of the rooms.

Several others also went with some of the other Death Eaters, and came back with their right arm sleeves rolled up. In the middle of the forearm, there was a marking of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Narcissa was called. "Please go with Lucius, Narcissa." She complied quickly, watching the Malfoy move.

"And finally, Bellatrix Black. I will personally be handling you." Bellatrix gulped. _Don't freak out, don't freak out, you want to become his most beloved servant, don't ruin this,_ she thought.

She followed Voldemort into his bedroom, quietly. When she got there, she knelt on the floor in submission, her eyes on the floor.

"All right, Bellatrix," said Voldemort at last. "Are you prepared to do this?"

"Yes, Master," said Bellatrix flatly.

"Good, now let me see your resume." She handed it to him. The Dark Lord began to read it out loud. "Let's see… Graduated with top marks in everything, but showed special talents in Potions and Transfiguration. What sort of potions were you asked to make?"

"I was once asked to create the Draught of the Living Death."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes, I was the only one in my class who didn't pass out from the fumes."

"Good. Do you have any special abilities?"

"I am a partial Metamorphmagus."

"Really? Show me." Instantly, Bellatrix changed the color of her hair to a glossy blood- red, then a shiny turquoise, then a royal purple, and finally back to her traditional black. "Most excellent."

"Thank you, my lord."

"And now for the formalities." Voldemort took out his wand, and pointed it at Bellatrix's right forearm. "Please roll up your sleeve." She complied. "All right. Do you, Bellatrix Black, solemnly swear that you will serve me and no one else?"

"I do, my Lord."

"That you will kill or be killed for me?"

"Yes."

"That you will reveal my plans to no one, save other Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Good. _morsmordre!"_ he cried, and the mark of the Death Eater began to form on Bellatrix's right arm. It was pain beyond imagination, but Bellatrix had learned to control her emotions so that Voldemort wouldn't think that she was weak. But it did not work because she started to fall backwards, and her eyes began to close. Voldemort caught her just in time, and carried her to his bed.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's-" The Dark Lord put a finger to her lips.

"Hush, my darling," he said. "I'll get you the best doctors in the land to fix this problem. I promise, my Bella."

"No one but my father ever calls me that," she replied with a smile. "But I think I can make an exception in your case." He got onto the bed, laid beside her, leaned in close, and their lips came together in a passion-filled kiss. Bella reached up, and untied the white ribbon. Voldemort did the same with the silver one. They broke apart for air.

"I love you, Bella," said Voldemort.


	4. LilyJames

AUTHOR'S NOTE: we do not own the characters, and this was written for our own fun.

LILY/ JAMES

LILY'S POV 

James Potter is the stupidest person in the world. It's just that he's so cute! I don't get how I can have a crush on him; he is supposed to be my worst enemy. "Well at least he was in 4th year and 3 years later I have a huge crush on him. It's just so hard to keep it looking like I hate him I really really like him. Everyone says that he likes me, and I really hope it's true! It' probably not, but who knows?"

JAMES, SIRIUS, AND REMUS 

"You know you like her, just admit it!" Sirius said.

"NO I DON'T!" James yelled.

"Sure Prongs, like we believe you," said Remus with a smug smile. Part of his and Sirius's plan was to get James all mad.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER! I HATE LILY EVANS!" said James so loud that everyone in the common room could hear it. "Oops," he said covering his mouth with his hand.

LILY 

So far 7 girls that day had come up to Lily and asked her what she did to make James Potter one of the most popular boys in school hate her. Lily had no idea what they were talking about till she heard the rumor that in the Common Room James had just blurt out that he hated her. Usually Lily was smart enough to not believe rumors but when someone tapped her from behind Lily lost it.

"What? Are you here to tell me how much James Potter hates me? Well I don't care. I didn't do anything to him. Lily spun around to face whoever had tapped her and to her surprise it was James. "I uh-,"

JAMES 

Does Lily really think that I hate her? I hope not. I was thinking of telling her how much I like her soon but if she heard what I said in the Common Room. He glanced at Lily. She looked so cute when she was stuttering.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I don't hate you," said James gently.

Lily burst into tears. James looked a little shocked but he hugged her and let her cry into his chest. He squeezed her tight.

"It's alright Lily. Everything will be fine," said James soothingly.

"NO IT WON'T! How could you say that?" Lily sobbed.

"I didn't mean it," James said lamely.

"Yeah of course you didn't. That's why you said it. Right?" Lily taunted.

"Why would you care anyway?"

Lily grew quiet and blushed.

"Well…. It's because… um… because…" she stammered.

"Because what?" James prompted.

"Ilikeyou," Lily said fast, turning bright red, like a tomato.

"What?" asked James confusedly.

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Yes, I really didn't hear it. You were talking to fast," James pointed out.

"Fine. I like you." Lily said staring at the ground.

James took a step back with a shocked expression on his face.

Lily's eyes brimmed with tears. "Are you happy now?" she asked James softly.

"Actually I am," said James. He took 2 steps forward so they were close enough to touch. He leaned forward and his lips met hers happily seeking the love. They broke apart for air, and James said, "I like you too."

They continued kissing until Peeves came into the room. They quickly broke apart and pretended to study. When he left they resumed.

After dinner, Lily's friend Mae came up to them and asked if they were going out. Lily and James looked at each other, and nodded. Their friend freaked out and ran to tell everybody.

James got down on one knee. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"


	5. BillFluer

Author's Note: This is for our fun. We don't mean anything by it. Anyone who reviews gets any kind of candy they want and ice cream. We do not own any of the characters.

Bill

She is so pretty. I just can't get her out of my head, and she's a veela. She has long silvery blonde hair. She was just so graceful. I can't let Mum or Dad know about this. They don't like Fleur very much.

"Hello Bill," said Fleur coming up behind him.

"I vas vondering, could I haff anozzer English lesson? You are just so good and I need to eemprove my English," she said flirting with Bill.

Bill blushed. He started playing with his fang earring. "Er… Yeah, that'd be great Fleur."

Fleur

He is so cute! He has a fang earring, long hair and cool clothes. He is smart too. I hope Mama and Papa don't find out about him. They still want me to get married to Dan, that guy from Ireland.

"Hey Fleur, my parents are going to be out tonight. Maybe we could have the English lesson then."

"Zat would be great!" she said enthusiastically. _I do feel a little bad for making my English sound worse that it is, but this way I get to see Bill more often. _

That night

Bill sat nervously on the couch waiting for Fleur to arrive. _I shouldn't have invited her here. It is such a mess and maybe she won't like me since we're poor. I did put on cool clothes though. _

Bill was wearing a Hot Ice shirt. That was a really famous and cool rock band. It was black. He was also wearing black baggy jeans with a skull on them. "Ding Dong."

Bill nervously got up to answer the door. He gasped. Fleur for once had her long hair down and she was wearing a really mini skirt and a halter-top. "I have put on English clothes," she announced proudly.

"You look beautiful," gasped Bill.

"Thank you."

"Uh… Would you like something to drink?" asked Bill staring at her stomach.

"Wine would be great. I like your house. It is fascinating," she said looking at the clock with Bill on it.

"Um… Thanks. My mum has gotten some interesting stuff for it. What's your house like?" Bill asked, a bit nervously.

"Oh, it is so, how do you say, boring. My grandmuzzer lives with us, and she is a pain in the derrier. All of these boys live near us, and they are always wishing to eemprove my Eenglish, but I do not like them doing it. I like it much better when you eemprove it," she said coyly.

"Oh, that's nice. And for me teaching you English you should teach me French. Then we can see each other more," Bill flirted.

"Zat would be nice. I would like to see each ozzer more, as you put it."

There was so much flirting that night it was like a romantic movie. A VERY romantic movie. When Fleur left Bill wanted to see her so badly, he even talked to Ron about it. This was risky, seeing as Ron asked her to the Ball last year, but Ron was understanding. He told Bill to talk to Fleur and tell her how he felt. _He must have gotten that from Hermione, because Ron would not have come up with that on his own._

The next night Bill invited Fleur over again. He told her that they were going to go to a restaurant. When Fleur got to the Burrow she was dressed up. She was wearing a strapless black dress that came down just short of her knees. At the top of the dress was a bit of lace. It twirled when she spun around. Bill was dressed in some khakis and a button up shirt.

"Wow. Fleur, you look great!" Bill told her.

"Thank you. My grandmuzzer gave me ze money I needed for it. Do you like it?" She asked coyly.

"How could I not?" Bill put his arm around Fleur and shouted out, "Okay we're going!" Nobody answered.

"Where are we going?" Fleur asked.

"To _La Fleur_, a Muggle restaurant. I thought I would be appropriate, since your name is Fleur," he told her. She giggled.


	6. RonLavender

NOTE: we do not own the characters. Also, (sorry if this is a spoiler) we know that Lavender and Ron break up. We came up with this pair BEFORE the book came out. It just shows how smart we are! jk

"Mr. Weasley! Pay attention!" Professor McGonagall said

as she caught Ron daydreaming for the tenth time. Ron often daydreamed

during class, but this time it was different. It was not about winning

the Quidditch Cup, but about a girl by the name of Lavender Brown.

Since 4th year Ron had a crush on her. This time it didn't feel like

just a crush. Hermione had just been a crush. He was over her now.

Lavender was, well, special. It was hard having a crush who was

smarter than you, and even though Lavender was, it wasn't as big a

difference.

Ron felt he had to tell Lavender, but he was afraid that

she liked someone else. Someone who was not him. That someone was

probably Harry. _I don't care. I have to tell her now. Well, not now,_

_but today. I HAVE TO TELL HER TODAY!_

At lunch Ron looked around to see if he could find Lavendar. He spotted her walking out of the Great Hall and she was by herself without Parvati. This was Ron's perfect chance. He got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry who was sitting behind him.

"Uh… I have to see something," stammered Ron and he ran out of the Great Hall after Lavender.

"Ron's been acting weird lately," said Hermione to Harry.

"I know."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Hermione.

"Why would I know?"

"Maybe cause you're his best friend," said Hermione rolling her eyes at her friend's stupidity.

"I'll ask him tonight."

Ron dashed down the hallway after Lavender trying not to be too noisy. She turned the corner. He turned around the corner only to find she had disappeared. He groaned. This had been his only chance. He needed to go somewhere quiet where he could sort his thoughts out. The library.

He turned around and walked in the opposite direction Lavender had been going and toward the library. When he got there he went and sat down at one of the tables. He took his transfiguration book out of the bag he had been carrying with him and started on his homework.

He still had a half hour until his next class, which sadly was Potions. He heard a voice from behind him ask, "Ron do you think that you could help me with my Transfiguration homework?" Ron froze. He recognized that voice, but no, it couldn't be. He turned around to face Lavender.

He started stammering. "Uh Ron, is that a yes?" asked Lavender.

"Uh, yeah that'd be cool," said Ron. He wondered why she had picked him to help her. He wasn't that good at Transfiguration. _Maybe she likes me,_ he thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself. That wasn't it. It was probably cause he was the only one in the library at the time that was in the same year as Lavender.

She moved over his books and sat down beside him. They were practicing the toad spell where you could turn objects into toads. Unfortunately Ron didn't have the best aim and he accidentally hit a 2nd year and turned her into a toad.

He and Lavender had laughed so hard that Madam Pince threw them out of the library- literally- and threw their books after them.

"Wanna go find an empty classroom to practice in?" asked Lavender still giggling.

"Sure that'd be cool," said Ron. He thought, _Come on, this is my chance to tell her._

They ran into the farthest classroom from the library. Thankfully, nobody was in it.

"Okay, what can we turn into toads?" Lavender asked.

"Um, everything?" Ron joked.

"Very funny. Don't we have to change them back?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that part," Ron's face fell. "I hope we don't get detention for the 2nd year."

"If we do get detention, it will be fun with you," Lavender flirted. Ron blushed. _AHA! My plan to get together with Ron is working,_ Lavender squealed in her mind.

"Um, thanks. It'll be fun with you too."

They started to practice the spell. They turned inkpots, quills, books, desks, and chairs into toads. The room was crawling with toads when they were done.

"We should probably do the counter-spell now," Lavender reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I knew that," Ron said.

"Sure you did."

So they began the counter-spell. When they were done, there was not a toad in sight. The room was rather messy, but anyone would think Peeves had done it.

"I guess we should head back to our common room," Lavender said with a sigh.

"Yeah."

They started walking up to Gryffindor Tower. They talked more while they were getting there. Lavender was talking about Divination, and how she hoped she was a Seer. Ron looked uncomfortable through that part, until Lavender noticed. She asked what was wrong.

"Well, the thing is, I sucked at Divination. I got a D on my OWL. What did you get?" Ron told Lavender.

"Oh I was so excited! I got an E!" she exclaimed.

"That's… that's good."

Finally they had reached the Fat Lady. Lavender had started to give the password when Ron said, "Lavender, wait!"

"What?"

Ron gathered up his courage, and moved in closer. Lavender was breathless with anticipation. He came closer and closer, until he finally kissed her. When the kiss was over, Lavender asked shyly, "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Yes," Ron replied simply.

"Then I accept."


	7. ChoCedric

DISCLAIMER: we don't own the characters.

A/N: also, there is only one more chapter after this one, but we will do a sequel with the same couples.

Thank you to these reviewers:

Harrylover, punkchick99, fluffy-89, trupmetguysrock, person who didn't put a name, other person who didn't sign, dracoissexy, xsummerbabyx, Dragon, padfootbabe, OokamiHanyouGurl, Animagus-Spirit, LMDGlUVR4EVA, and Megzwillrule4evr.

A note to the reviewer "that is stupid": if it is so stupid, why did you keep reading? At least you reviewed. WE guess. Maybe not. Anyway, it's the thought that counts. Although in your case it was a bad thought.

Finally, the story… 

Cho Chang had a secret. She had two major crushes. One was younger than her, and one was older. Who was she going to choose? The Yule Ball would decide all.

Cedric Diggory was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, and their Seeker. He was very good-looking and desired by many of the girls at school. There was one however that did not seem to show the same affection. Of course, that was the girl he liked most. She was pretty smart and on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was their Seeker. He knew that he wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball and that he had better before she got asked by someone else. But he knew he had a pretty good chance because he was one of the four champions.

"Just ask her mate. She'll probably say yes," said Josh Cedric's best mate.

"Okay I'll do it between classes." Then Cedric hurried off to his next class. The whole class period he sat there nervously thinking of what he was going to say. Nobody noticed because the class they were in was A History of Magic possibly one of the most boring classes in the universe so it was natural to daydream.

The bell rang and Cedric sat up with a jolt. He ran off to find Cho before the bell rang. He found her with a group of her friends. He went up and asked if he could talk with her. All her friends started giggling. She didn't though.

"Uh I was wondering if- er uh - if you you would go to the Ball with me?" he asked while blushing furiously.

Cho got a huge grin on her face. "That'd be great," she told him. "I was hoping you'd ask me!" she said grinning unembarrassed. Cedric smiled.

"That's cool," he replied. "See you then," he said and rushed away.

Nothing was going to bring Cho down now. She had just gotten asked to the Ball by one of her crushes. She hurried off to her next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were practicing Shield Charms, which she was quite proficient at, as it turned out. She earned ten points for Ravenclaw during that class.

All of a sudden, Harry Potter came up to her. "Er- Cho? Could I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, as the girls around her giggled.

"Er," he said.

_Omigosh, he's asking me to the Ball! _she thought.

"Wangoballwime?" he muttered, going red in the face.

"Sorry?" she asked, unsure what he had said.

"D'you- D'you want to go to the Ball with me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry," she said, and really meant it. "I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh," said Harry. "Oh, okay, no problem."

"I'm really sorry," Cho said again.

"That's okay," said Harry.

"Well- bye," she said.

Harry called after her.

"Who're you going with?" he yelled.

"Oh- Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

Cho thought she'd be happy that she'd been asked out by both of her crushes. But she was miserable. At least she'd have going to the Yule Ball with one of the hottest boys in the school to look forward to.


	8. ViktorHermione

Author's Note: We do not own any of the characters. Only the plot. We are making this for fun. Nothing more. We do not mean it! Also, we know that Ron will be with Hermione in the end, but we just felt like making it HP/HG. Thanks to all of our reviewers and **_REVIEW MORE!_**

Hermione sat on her bed. It was summer break and she was half wishing she were back at Hogwarts because at least at there would something to do. She had been home alone for the past week because her parents went on vacation and decided that since Hermione was going into her 6th year at Hogwarts she was old enough to stay home by herself.

Suddenly an owl flew in her window. _I hope it's Harry or Ron,_ she thought. She didn't recognize the owl though. She took the parchment off of the owl and opened it to read.

_Hello Hermione, _

_I have missed you a lot. Do you like my new owl? Her name is Snowy. I was wondering if you could come to my house for a week and we could hang out. _

_Love, _

_  
Viktor Krum_

Hermione paused. She knew everyone thought that she liked Viktor but he was more of her friend. But she hadn't seen him for a while. She was bored and her parents wouldn't get home for 3 weeks. They probably wouldn't like her staying with a boy alone for a week, but they didn't have to know.

She took out a piece of paper and a quill and wrote:

_Dear Viktor, _

_I have missed you too. Your owl is very pretty. I would love to come to your house. However my parents aren't here right now so I don't know how I would get there. If you can think of a way that would be great. _

_Hermione Granger_

She finished writing the letter and tied it to Snowy's leg, sent the owl off, and waited. The next day his owl came again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Great. Can you Apparate? If so, just tell me when you would like to come. I look forward to seeing your pretty face._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

Hermione sighed. Viktor was handsome, but she was sort of seeing Harry right now. She loved how he would sign his letters "Love" and say she was pretty, but it wouldn't be fair not to tell him.

_Dear Viktor,_

_Yes, I can Apparate. How about I will meet you there at noon? I have a lot of stuff you need to hear._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione signed it "Your Friend" on purpose, hoping that he would somehow get the message and she would not have to tell him. _Viktor, what am I going to do?_

Viktor Krum smiled as he read Hermione's letter. He really liked Hermione and hoped that she felt the same way about him. Viktor thought that Ronald Weasley liked her, but he hoped they had not gotten together. There was also Harry Potter. Viktor knew many girls that would die to go out with The Boy Who Lived, and hoped Hermione was not one of them.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I cannot wait to see you. I hope the news you have to tell me is good. See you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Viktor_

POP! Hermione appeared in Viktor Krum's living room.

"Viktor!" she cried as she saw him.

"Hello Herm-eye-oh-knee!" he said.

"You said my name the right way," Hermione said with a smile.

"I haff been practicing. Now I know. Or vould you like me to say Herm-ee-own?" he joked.

"No, the way you have it is fine."

"Let me show you to your room," Viktor said and led her up the stairs. Her room was a light blue with fluttering lace curtains and a daybed.

"This is very nice," Hermione told him.

"Thank you. Vould you like to haff lunch after you unpack?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful."

"Vonderful. I vill go make it," Viktor said happily. "I shall make it myself."

After Hermione was sure Viktor was downstairs, she put her head on the window, liking the feeling on the cool glass on her skin. _What am I going to tell him? I can't just blurt out "By the way Viktor, don't get too excited, I'm going out with Harry Potter",_ she thought.

Hermione walked away and began to unpack. She had brought her best clothes that looked the greatest on her. Hermione didn't like what she was wearing, so she changed into a pink tank top and a skirt. After a moment of hesitation, she put on perfume. _It's just to make a good impression,_ she reassured herself.

When Hermione walked down the stairs Viktor looked stunned.

"Hermione, it is just a lunch. You did not haff to go and dress up!" he said. Seeing her face fall, he quickly added, "You look very good anyvay!"

"Thank you!"

Viktor put their lunch in front of them. It was a pasta salad with tomatoes and basil. He put garlic bread on the side.

"This looks awesome! My breath will be very garlicky after though," Hermione giggled.

"That is okay Mione," Viktor said. Hermione looked surprised at her new nickname. Viktor must have realized that for he said, "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Oh no. It's just that nobody really calls me anything other than Hermione," she said shyly.

"Then it will be our nickname," he said with just a hint of suggestion in his voice. Hermione blushed, and immediately regretted it. _It looks like you're flirting with him you IDIOT!_ She scolded herself mentally. Just then she thought of something.

"Viktor, are your parents here?" Hermione asked.

"No, they vill be gone for another two weeks," he said.

"Do they know that I am over here?"

"Yes I asked them before I asked you," Viktor explained. "Do your parents know?"

"Well…um…actually…er…no," Hermione muttered.

"Ah."

"It's just that I wanted to come, and I wasn't sure if they would let me. Also, I don't really know where they are. They are taking a trip to America, and they haven't sent me a letter for a long time," she explained.

"That makes more sense," Viktor said. "And now ve vill haff the house all to ourselves."

Hermione felt goosebumps as he said this. _Stop it, STOP IT! YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HARRY POTTER SO STOP FLIRTING!_

Viktor leaned in closer to her. Hermione went against her better judgement and came closer also. He planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione kissed him back.

"Wow, this is the third time this has happened in the last three years," she said.

"Is that a good thing?" Viktor inquired.

Hermione leaned in closer and kissed him again. Suddenly, guilt overwhelmed her. _This isn't fair to either of them. I have to choose between them, _she thought. She knew what she had to do.

"Viktor, I can't do this anymore," she whispered shamefully.

"Are you vith someone else?" he asked sorrowfully.

"Yes. I'm with Harry. I'm _really_ sorry."

"Oh. Are you still going to stay here?" Viktor questioned.

"Yes, but we can only be friends," she told him.

He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him back angrily.

"I'm _NOT_ going to stay if you keep doing that!" she yelled and stomped out of the room angrily.

"Hermione, vait! I am sorry!" Viktor cried.

She turned around. "I won't stay if you keep trying to be more than I want us to be," she said.

He hung his head in shame.

"Alright. I will settle to just be friends."

"Good."

Viktor gave her a friendly hug, and she did not push away.


	9. ViktorGinny

Author's note: we know that this pairing will NEVER happen, but if Harry was with Hermione, Ginny had to be with someone! She couldn't go with Ron!

Viktor Krum was lonely and he knew it. Ever since the war had ended, and Hermione had refused his love for the last time, he had no one. There was one that he thought of, but Viktor thought no one would consent to it.

Ginny Weasley was beautiful. Her long flame colored hair shone in the sunlight, and her bright blue eyes sparkled. Viktor thought of this particular girl often, and what would happen if they would meet. Then he remembered her brother, Ron Weasley. Hermione had told him many things about how protective he was. Seeing as Ron loathed him for supposedly going out with Hermione, there was now way that he could even look at his sister.

…

"Hermione, what ever happened to Viktor Krum?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"We're still friends," she answered, taken aback by the youngest Weasley's sudden question. "Actually, I think I am going to invite him to our apartment this weekend, if that's okay with you." Hermione and Ginny shared an apartment. Harry came over often.

"That's a great idea. Can I finally meet him?" she asked.

"Sure, but what's with the sudden interest?" Hermione inquired a grin quivering on her lips.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what happened between you two, now that you're going out with Harry," said Ginny, turning a faint shade of pink.

"Okay," said Hermione, still suspicious.

_Viktor,_

_I was wondering if you would like to come over to my apartment for a couple days. Harry and Ron are away on business, if that would bother you. Ginny is here though. You know, Ron's little sister. She's very eager to meet you. Owl me back with you answer soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She could finally put love on a letter, as they both knew that it was brother sister love.

She tied it to Ginny's owl, and sent it out.

…

Viktor heard an owl tapping on the window of his apartment, and hurried to let it in. He knew the owl, and hoped it was from Hermione.

He read the letter several times. Viktor still looked for hidden meanings in her letter. Now, it was hidden meanings about Ginny. _She's very eager to meet you_, it had said. It probably just meant that the Weasley girl was eager to meet another Quidditch player. Ginny played on the Holyhead Harpies, as Captain and Chaser.

Viktor sighed, then went to write the reply.

_Hermione,_

_It would be wonderful to see you and Ginny. I will Apparate there the day after tomorrow. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Viktor._

He still felt longing as he wrote "Love". He knew that Hermione now meant it as though he was her brother, but for him there would still be a touch of real love in it.

"I suppose I should get packed," he said wearily.

He packed enough for a week, even though he knew that would be too much. Still, there was hope.

Two days later… 

"I can't wait until he gets here!" Ginny said excitedly.

"You're more excited than I am!" Hermione remarked. "Are you sure this isn't just about having another Quidditch player to talk to?"

Ginny glared and swatted Hermione. "Gosh! You are so rude!"

Hermione just laughed at her. Ginny was so nervous that she was doing a sort of jig all around the room. Ginny noticed her watching and blushed as red as her hair. She willed her feet to stop. They wouldn't completely. Her right foot, shod in a ballet flat shoe, tapped the floor to a fast rhythm.

The fire turned emerald green and a figure came whizzing out of it. He stood up, brushed his clothes off and looked at the two girls.

"Viktor!" Hermione cried and went over to him. She gave the Quidditch player a hug, which he returned. Ginny held back uncharacteristically. _Omygosh omygosh,_ _calm down, stop blushing,_ she thought to herself. Her insides felt like snakes, writhing and slithering inside of her.

"Viktor, this is Ginny. You remember Ron, right? This is his sister. She plays on the Holyhead Harpies. I bet you already knew that though," Hermione prompted.

Viktor came over to her. He shoulders were still rounded, and he still had duck feet. To Ginny, his nose didn't look so much like a menacing beak now. He seemed a bit weary, and a bit heartbroken.

"Hi," she said very softly. Viktor held out his hand. Ginny took it and they shook.

"I am very glad to meet you," he said formally. The redhead felt a rush as their hands touched. His was callused and worn from holding onto a broom for so long. It was like her hand.

Ginny did not know how long she stood there in silence, but she eventually snapped back to earth.

"Oh, it is good to meet you too. You're not like my brother makes you out to be," she said. _Why did I have to bring that up? Shut up brain!_ Viktor looked slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Ron. Of course, who wouldn't be nervous when the conversation is brought to a person who called you the "enemy"?

Hermione looked amused at the obvious attraction between the two. She wondered how long it would take Ginny to admit to herself that she liked him. _Let's hope this doesn't end up in heartbreak,_ Hermione mused.

"Viktor, let me show you to your room," Hermione said and led him out. Ginny was still stunned by the feel of his warm hand in hers. She absently touched her hand to her face. Her ivory skin flushed at the thoughts in her head. Hermione came back down the stairs, quiet as a mime.

"So, what did you think?" She teased. Ginny jumped.

"Oh-er- uh- he was very um, polite. And nice," she said stumbling over her words. _Stupid brain!_ Ginny tried to walk out of the room with a dignity at all times nature, but ruined it by tripping over a bump in the rug. And then falling again when she tried to get up.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Viktor Krum chose to come in the room. Ginny's face turned scarlet and walked into the kitchen looking like she wanted to hit herself hard.

Once Ginny was safely out of earshot, Hermione asked Krum, "What do you think of her?"

"She is very nice. Vhen does she haff practice for her team?" Viktor answered carefully.

"I actually don't remember. Why don't you go ask her?" Hermione said. An evil laugh was playing itself over and over in her head.

"Alright," Viktor said hesitantly. He didn't move.

"She's in the kitchen. Through that door." Hermione pointed.

"Yes, sorry."

Ginny was about to beat herself over her head with a wooden spoon when _he_ came in._ Why!_ She fumbled with the spoon, and ended up dropping it on her toe, which was more painful than you would think.

"I vas vondering vhen you had practice," he told her.

"Oh, yeah. We have it er- when was it again? Oh yes, it's actually tomorrow. Didn't realize that," she answered half to herself, half to Viktor. _Great. Now I sound like I don't even care about my team! Why do I have to be so stupid?_

"Could I come and vatch?"

"Yes, of course. You could even give us some tips if you want," Ginny offered. Krum nodded.

"Er- do you want something to eat?"

"That vould be nice."

"Hermione! Come here! I need help cooking!" Ginny called. _Now I am admitting I can't cook. Okay, I can cook a little. But not much._

"I'm hopeless at cooking without magic," Ginny admitted. Viktor smiled at her, and laughed a little.

"My mother used to alvays use magic because she couldn't cook. She vould burn everything." _Hey a conversation!_

"My mother loves cooking! Whenever Harry and Hermione came over, she always deplores about how skinny he is. Sometimes she forces fifth or sixth helpings on him. Actually, she does that on everyone, even me. I certainly don't need it," Ginny joked. _I just said I thought I am fat!_

"You are not big," Krum reassured her. Tentatively, he asked, "Are- are Harry and Hermione together?" He looked like he already knew the answer and just wanted to make sure he knew correctly.

"Well, yes. They are. For about a year. And I don't know if she told you, but they are engaged too. Harry still lives in Ron's flat though. I don't think I could take it if he lived here."

"Oh," was all Viktor said. He looked forlorn. _I really wished I hadn't said that. Really wish. Gosh, how stupid do I get?_

"I'm sorry," Ginny said softly.

"It is okay. Are you- vith anyone?" he asked.

"Not at the moment. I don't really go out that much," Ginny said off handedly.

Hermione rushed into the kitchen. She saw the look on Viktor's face and said, "You found out."

"Yes, I did. Congratulations. I am happy for you and Harry," he said, although everyone knew he still felt otherwise.

"Thank you! Now what do you want for lunch?" Hermione asked brightly.

"I don't care," the other two said.

"Fine, I'll just make something. You can't help," Hermione said bossily.

Viktor walked out, and Ginny sent a hopeless look at Hermione. "Go!" she mouthed. "Entertain!" A glare was sent, although she really didn't feel that way.

"Well- um. So," she stuttered.

"Yes," he prompted.

"Er- how about a tour of the flat?" Ginny said the first thing that popped up in her mind.

"That vould be nice."

"Well, this is our front room, I guess. There's some couches a television, a radio. We don't really watch the telly though." She explained. Viktor didn't say anything, so she went on to the next room.

"You don't really need to see the bathroom," she said, and flushed once more. _Why do I have to blush today?_ "And you've already seen the kitchen and the guest room. So… onto Hermione's room."

This would be the greatest room of all, Ginny was sure. With all the pictures of Harry and Hermione in the room, Viktor would feel right at home. Not.

"Okay, um, this is Mione's room," she mumbled.

"Ah." Viktor supplied.

It was painted periwinkle, with lacy bed covers and curtains. It was very much a woman's room. To make it all worse, there were at least ten pictures of Hermione and Harry, Harry, Hermione, or Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There were only two of Ginny and Hermione. Ginny suddenly felt annoyed at Hermione. Why didn't she have some of the two of them together? Merlin knows they took weird enough pictures. Why did it have to be all about Harry?

"She keeps hers spotless. Mine is a different story." Ginny tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work very well.

"Do you haff as many pictures in your room?" Crud.

"Not of boys. At least, those boys," Ginny hurriedly corrected herself, thinking how wrong that could sound.

"Vhat boys then?" Viktor wanted to know.

"Er- uh. Quidditch." Viktor's face looked brighter at the prospect of Quidditch. It was probably the only topic safe enough, so Ginny pursued it.

"Well, Ron has given me a ton of Chudley Cannons posters. He is obsessed. It is actually quite scary. That obsession is the only thing that outweighs Lavender," Ginny ranted. She noted the amused look on Viktor's face and quickly added, "Lavender is his girlfriend. He isn't obsessed with the colour. Although it would be very hilarious. His room, his walls, his house, his pets, everything lavender colored. Lavender would get a kick out of it. I should go over to his apartment and do that. Or I could get Fred and George to do it."

"That vould be quite funny. Who are Fred and George?" Krum asked, trying not to laugh at her ramblings.

"Oh, they are my other brothers. They are older than Ron, but younger than Percy." Ginny's face clouded over at the mention of Percy. She still hadn't forgiven him.

"Percy is the one who vas assistant to Crouch?" Viktor guessed.

"Yes. He walked out on us because Mum and Dad supported Dumbledore."

"Oh. I guess you still don't like him."

"No."

They arrived at Ginny's room. It was hot pink and orange, with white draperies to give it contrast. She loved it. She loved tropical, bright, loud, spontaneous colors. They were the best for her. Hermione liked calm, serene colors. They really were opposites. It was amazing how well they got along.

With a flourish, Ginny presented her bed, and quickly kicked a pile of undergarments under it. A big grin made up for it. Viktor did notice the kick, and was glad he did not have to look at lacy bras and underwear. Too much for him. Way too much.

Most of the pictures weren't posters, but actual pictures. They were autographed by the player. Most knew of Ginny, and asked her to sign an autograph, instead of the other way around.

"You really like Quidditch don't you?" Krum said quietly while he took in the vivid walls.

"Yeah, I do. It's a life style," Ginny replied. Then, of course, she tripped. On a pair of jeans. Once again, her face turned fiery. Viktor barely kept back a smile. This girl was so clumsy, but so beautiful. He offered the red head his calloused hand. Ginny took it and he pulled her up. Since she was so slim, he actually pulled her a bit farther than he meant to. Ginny flew into his broad chest. She turned to look up at him. When she touched Viktor's hand, it was like a spark flew into her heart, stealing her breath. She let out a little gasp. Though he wished not to, Viktor stepped back and mumbled, "Sorry." He too had felt the rush when they grasped hands.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen. Viktor went out of the room first. He sneaked a look back when he thought Ginny wasn't looking. Thankfully, she wasn't. Then she did the same thing when he looked away.

Ginny didn't walk out of the room. She was too busy contemplating the little light that flew into her body. Why was it Hermione's old crush? What if he fell back in love with her? She shook her head like a dog after a bath, except for no water came out of her. She wished her thoughts would come out like a sprinkling of water, but they stayed firmly in her head. Poo.

"VIRGINIA!" Hermione shrieked. She really was getting irritated. _She's gonna make a good mum some day,_ Ginny thought. _Better not tell her that. _

When Ginny ran into the kitchen, Hermione was glowering. Ginny slid into the seat next to Krum.

"Your real name is Virginia?" he asked. "I alvays thought it vas Ginerva."

"Either way, I'm not real blessed," Ginny answered.

"At least you're not Hermione. People are always calling me the wrong thing. It gets so irritating," Hermione complained. Viktor turned a tiny bit red, remembering how he used to call Hermione "Herm-ee-own." Hermione realized it was the wrong thing to say, and flushed as well. _It's just a day for blushing, _Ginny thought. _I wouldn't be surprised if the moon came up early and turned red._

"I have a friend, named Lydie, and people always called her "Lyddie." You know like Lid with an "e" on the end?" Ginny recalled.

"In Muggle schools, I had a friend named Fatima Ugur, and she got so annoyed when people asked her to spell her name. It was actually quite funny," Hermione remarked.

"Your friends have unusual names," Viktor noted.

"You don't know the end of it," said Ginny.

"Once Harry told me that Dumbledore knew someone named Hepzibah Smith," Hermione added. She didn't tell that Harry found that out from diving into a memory in order to learn more about Voldemort. That part might be a little too weird.

Ginny's face fell at the mention of Dumbledore. She still remembered his funeral. She could see in her mind's eye the white tomb in which he lay. She could still remember what Harry told her that day. Then of course, he fell in love with Hermione. What luck.

"He vas a good man. He vas alvays nice to me. He never discriminated against me for Karkaroff." Krum said the name of his former headmaster with as much scorn as he could muster up.

"Are- are you glad that he died?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Yes."

All three ate in silence. Ginny was marveling at the character of such a person. He had such depth.

"Hey, Viktor do you want to go fly for a bit? I'm sure Hermione would like to have us out of the house so she can prepare for her huge dinner," Ginny offered.

"Sure," he answered simply.

They finished the meal of pasta quickly and went up to the guest room. _Don't trip._ Ginny warned herself. It took less than five minutes for Krum to get everything ready. Ginny took quite a bit longer than that. Hair and make-up took her time.

"Okay, let's go. There's a park nearby that's Unplottable and spelled like the Cup Stadium. Don't really know why they did it though. A bit stupid really."

"All right."

"We can walk there."

They walked. Ginny was too scared to start a conversation with him. Normally she wasn't shy at all, but this was different.

They finally reached the park.

"Race ya," said Ginny. She took off like lightning, but Viktor was close behind. With one final push he caught up. The two of them reached the park at exactly the same time. Ginny flopped down onto the freshly mowed grass and laughed her head off. She loved running almost as much as she loved Quidditch. Viktor watched her, smiling, and then he took off into the cloudless sky. Ginny followed.

"Race you," said Viktor and flew off. Ginny flattened herself, trying to pick up speed. She had recently gotten a Lightningbolt, the newest version of the Firebolt. Unfortunately, so did Krum. Ginny was within a hairs breath of Krum, but he crossed the finish line first.

"No fair!" accused Ginny. "You started before I was ready!"

"So did you," was Krum's solid answer. She couldn't argue with that.

They flew until the sky turned dusky and stars started showing their faces. Ginny loved every minute of it.

"We should go back now," she said disappointedly.

"You vill be flying again tomorrow," reminded Krum. "I think ve should Apparate."

"Kay." _Pop!_ They disappeared. _Pop!_ They reappeared in the kitchen. Hermione was working on a pizza.

"Viktor, you do like tomatoes right? And basil? On pizza?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes. That sounds fine."

"Good, because it will be ready in about five minutes. Gin, you might want to get changed."

"Well duh. I was going to anyway."

So Ginny went up into her room. Throwing herself on her bed (nearly missing) she sighed. It had been perfect. She threw on a deep purple silky shirt and a pair of jeans and went out again.

Dinner was delicious, as always. They played Wizard Monopoly (Viktor won) and bid each other good night. Ginny went to sleep positively floating with happiness.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _ Groggily, Ginny turned off the alarm. She dragged her feet down to the table, where Viktor was already eating.

"Do you always get up this early?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I haff practice nearly every day."

"Gosh, we only have it, like four times a week."

Ginny took down a box of Lucky Charms and ate the all the cereal first, leaving the marshmallows for last. Hermione had introduced her to this new way of eating a delectable cereal. All the sugar made her a little more awake.

"C'mon. We'll Floo there," Ginny said and brought the little jar over. She threw it into the fire place, and shouted " Harpies locker room!" With a woosh she was gone. Viktor carefully shouted the same thing.

As he came spinning out of the fire place, looking like a sooty top, he asked Ginny, "Should I cover my eyes?"

"No," answered Ginny, laughing. "The girls aren't in here yet. Well, one is. But she's in the bathroom. You won't see her till later. She's our seeker. She is so skinny that one of the girls kept making sure she wasn't anorexic, and she isn't, so now she changes in the bathroom."

"Right," said Viktor, slightly confused by the long explanation.

"Just go out that door"- Ginny pointed- "And to the right and you'll be able to watch."

Viktor left. Haylie, the seeker, came out and asked, "Was that who I thought it was?"

"Yep. Viktor Krum. He's visting Mione."

"Just Hermione?" Haylie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No idea."

Ginny told her team the news about Krum. They practiced better than they had ever done before. She was smiling broadly as she asked Krum what he thought.

"Very good. Maybe a bit less talking from the Beaters." With a million watt smile, Ginny strutted into the locker room. Unannounced, Viktor followed her. He stood at the entry of the room, afraid of seeing the girls in only underwear and bras.

The team talked very loudly about many things, some of them making Viktor very uncomfortable. Everyone except for Haylie Flooed out.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked the Seeker.

"Yes." Haylies's almond shaped blue eyes filled with tears. "My mother died. They think someone that wasn't actually a Death Eater but supported them killed her."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry! Do you want me to come over? Do you need anything?" Ginny could sympathize with her. Molly had been killed in the Final Battle.

"No. No. I'm fine," Haylie assured her, though she was weeping. Viktor had moved away before the converstain started.

Ginny took Haylie into her arms. They hugged for a long time. Just before they broke away, Viktor came in. He looked shocked, then furious.

"I'm sorry Haylie. I really really have to go now. Owl me if you need anything," said Ginny and raced after Viktor.

"Viktor it isn't what it looked like!"

"Really, then vhat vas it?" he spat at her.

"We were just hugging!"

"So you haff done more! I didn't think you vere like this, Ginny."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT!"

"Right. Sure you aren't. It sure didn't look like it."

Viktor went off in the emerald green flames, with Ginny close behind him.

"Viktor we didn't do ANYTHING! Her mother just DIED!"

"Sure."

Hermione took in the shouting and the red facing in bewilderment. Viktor turned to her.

"I am very sorry Hermione, but I haff to go. Now. Thank you for your hospitality, and I hope to see you soon." His bags flew into the room. He shot Ginny one more glare of utmost loathing and Apparated back to Bulgaria.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Haylie's mother was killed, and I was hugging her. He saw me and thought we were doing something more. Now he hates me. I don't even know why he hates me so much!" explained Ginny and promptly burst into tears.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry," Hermione said. Her eyes were nearly full with tears too. She whispered comforting things into her ear. Ginny cried all her tears out and took deep, shaky breaths.

"We'll fix this somehow," Hermione vowed.

Viktor- 

_What happened?_

_-Hermione_

Hermione- 

_I was waiting for Ginny to come out of the locker rooms. I went into there to find out what was taking so long and I saw her hugging the Seeker! It wasn't friendly hugging either. They were rubbing each other's backs! I didn't think she had that life style._

_-Viktor_

Viktor- 

_You liked her didn't you?_

_-Hermione_

_Hermione-_

_Yes._

_-Viktor_

"Ginny?" Hermione called softly.

"W-w-what?" Ginny said, struggling to keep her voice under control.

Hermione walked into the tropical room and sat down next to her friend, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"He liked you. That's why he was so mad."

A few tears trickled down Ginny's splotchy cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"I liked him too," whispered Ginny.

"That's why you have to talk to him."

"What? NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

Ginny took a deep breath. She had to do this now or else she wouldn't ever do it. _Pop!_ Ginny Weasley disappeared from her apartment.

_Pop!_ She ended up in Viktor Krum's apartment.

"Viktor?" she called, her voice catching in her throat.

"Viktor?" she asked again louder.

"Vat? Who is it?" he came into the room and upon seeing her became stone. "Vat do you vant?"

"I'm sorry for just Apparating here, but if I was at the door, you wouldn't have let me in." She stated the truth and it showed on Krum's face.

"Vhy did you come?" he asked.

"Because you need to know the truth," said Ginny, her voice not betraying her fear.

"Fine. Vhat is the truth?" he said with scorn in his voice.

"That I'm not what you think. That day, Haylie, the Seeker, had found out that her mother had been _killed._ By someone who supported the Death Eaters. By someone who supported the person who killed Dumbledore. I know how she feels. My- my mother died in the Final Battle. Voldemort killed her." Krum looked genuily sorry. "When your mother, or anyone in your family has died, you need comfort. I hugged her. And rubbing someone's back makes them calmer. I wanted to help. Okay?" Ginny was struggling with her composure. Tears were fighting their way out of her eyes.

"And- and there's something else," said Ginny.

"Vat?" Viktor asked.

Ginny took a step closer. And another one. She was looking up into Viktor's face. Ever so gently, she touched her lips to his. She nearly fainted right there. She broke off the kiss and looked up into his face again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too."

And they kissed again.

Hermione- 

_It's all good now._

_-Viktor_

**_Isn't that sweet? _**


	10. PansyDraco

_Disclaimer: We don't own the characters._

_Thank you to all reviewers. To one in particular (ahem, lily/james something-or-other) we know that Hermione is supposed to be with Ron. We KNOW that! It's just fun to write other pairings. I mean, people write Snape/Hermione fics! And Ginny/Hermione! I know some parts are rushed, but it's not that bad. At least not too bad. It's okay to have some racy parts too. Thanks for reviewing though. _

_Oh yeah, this is an alternate universe from our Luna/Draco one. I think. Or maybe it's just before that one. _

"Draco, won't you come hang out with me tonight?" whimpered Pansy Parkinson.

"Listen Pansy," said Draco a little impatiently, "I already told you that I have plans tonight. Maybe later."

"What about tomorrow?" asked Pansy.

"I have a lot of homework then and I don't want to get a bad grade," said Draco.

"You're my boyfriend and I never see you anymore," said Pansy. "I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why are girls always so dramatic?" he asked starting to get angry.

"Fine but can I have a kiss good night?" asked Pansy almost sobbing.

This was the last straw for Draco. "What the heck leave me alone!" he yelled at her.

Pansy ran upstairs sobbing. She lay on her bed. "I think he's cheating on me Aly," she said to her friend. "He won't kiss me or talk to me anymore and he's always busy doing something that he won't tell me what it is!" "What should I do?" she asked.

"You should get revenge. Let him catch you with some other guy and see what he does then go to him pleading and begging," said Aly.

"I don't know," said Pansy. "Who would I let him see me with?" she asked Aly.

"Blaise Zabini. He's friends with Draco and more girls are attracted to him than to Crabbe or Goyle and I've heard he's liked you for ages."

"Really he's liked me for ages? That's so sweet! That's a good idea, plus he is pretty hot," said Pansy giggling.

"Oh my god Pansy is getting so annoying," Draco complained to Blaise. "She always complains and whines."

"If you don't want her I'll take her," commented Blaise grinning.

"Of course I want her," snapped Draco. "Don't even think about it!"

"Just kidding," said Blaise meekly.

Pansy sat in Potions class. Luckily she happened to be sitting right behind Blaise Zabini and Draco wasn't around because he was in Advanced Potions. She grinned. This is where her plan would begin.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

MEET ME BY THE PREFECTS BATHROOM TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT

She threw it onto the desk next to him. She watched him. He didn't seem to notice anything different. At the end of class when they were packing their things Pansy saw him open the note and read it. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled seductively.

MIDNIGHT…

"Hey, Blaise," Pansy whispered.

"Hi," he answered.

She gave the statue the password and they went in. Pansy's arm snaked its way around Blaise's back. She squeezed a little and he jumped. He turned to her and smiled. His arm found its way to her back. He moved it up and down in a rhythmic pattern. She felt shivers all over her body. Pansy turned to face him. She raised her face slowly, and he met her. They shared one romantic kiss, before the _other _man showed up.

"Pansy!" Draco yelled, shocked.

"Oh, Draco!" she simpered. Blaise look bewildered.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he bellowed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco yelled back.

"Pansy gave me a note!" Pansy tried very hard to look innocent. It didn't work very well.

"You gave me a note!" Draco said, astounded.

"I-I- don't- Draco- please!" stuttered the girl caught in the act.

Draco's normally pale cheeks were splotched with red patches. His anger was getting the best of him.

"Draco-"

"Blaise don't be-"

"Draco I didn't mean to-" Pansy started several times without ever finishing her sentences.

Draco through Pansy a sneer he usually reserved for Potter and walked out through the door, not bothering to sneak.

Blaise was staring at Pansy. She slowly turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I wanted Draco back," explained Pansy.

"So you just sent me that note and sent Draco another one so he would see you with me and then…" Blaise trailed off in the middle of his detective work.

"Well, Aly told me to do this and then beg for mercy from Draco." Of course, Pansy cast the blame on her best friend.

"So you blame your best friend? I'm not really sure I want to date someone who does this," said Blaise and stalked off.

"Great," said Pansy aloud. "Just great."

**Z**

"Blaise-" Draco began when he came back to the bedroom.

"I didn't do anything," he said curtly. "She gave me a note that said to meet her at the Prefect's bathroom at midnight. I had no idea about any of this."

"But I know that you like her!"

"Does that mean I would date her?"

"Not really," admitted Draco. "But why would she try to get you to date her?"

"Maybe because she feels like you are ignoring her," Blaise suggested.

"Oh." Draco looked crestfallen. Then he had an idea.

"Blaise, you can help me get her back."

"How?" Blaise asked.

"Well, this is what you have to do…"

Z 

"Aly!" Pansy sobbed. "Now I've lost both of them!"

"I'm guessing your plan didn't turn out like you wanted it to." Pansy glared at her friend.

"Of course it didn't. If it had worked do you think I would be like this?" she snapped. Aly looked mildly annoyed, but then said, "Well, maybe Draco will feel bad about not paying attention to you."

"He never will do that! He never feels bad about anything!" yelled Pansy.

"Just a thought." Aly was starting to get mad.

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait and see," Pansy said sadly.

Z 

This time, Blaise slipped Pansy a note.

Pansy- 

_I'm sorry. Meet me same place, same time? _

_Blaise_

Pansy grinned. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad plan after all!

MIDNIGHT (AGAIN)

Pansy walked excitedly to the Prefect's bathroom by the Slytherin dormitories. She gave the password (Lemon scented) and stepped into the luxurious room. She saw a figure in there, but it was not who she expected.

It was Draco.

Pansy's face was covered with shock. Draco stepped forward and said, " I'm sorry Pansy."

"But- Blaise- note- here- you?" she stuttered.

"It was our plan. I would have him give you the note, but I would be there instead," he explained.

"So you really do want to be together?" Pansy whispered.

"Yeah. I do." Draco leaned in close, so she could see every inch of his face, and then touched his lips gently to hers. Pansy felt like a firework had exploded into butterflies in her stomach.

_Maybe there's hope for me after all._


End file.
